My Brother is Cutest than Me
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Natsume Reiko sang Aktris Profesional merasa enggan bekerjasama dengan Boyband Exorcist yang terkenal. Karena sebuah hukuman, dirinya membawa sang Adik untuk menggantikannya. Siapa sangka sang Adik justru menjadi rebutan? Harem Natsume! Boys Love!


My Lovely Brother is Cutiest than Me

By

Mizuki Rae Shichi

Natsume Yuujincho by Yuki Midorikawa

T+

Humor—General

" _ **Natsume Reiko sang Aktris Profesional merasa enggan bekerjasama dengan Boyband Exorcist yang terkenal. Karena sebuah hukuman, dirinya membawa sang Adik untuk menggantikannya. Siapa sangka sang Adik justru menjadi rebutan?"**_

Fanfik ini berisi unsur BL (Boys Love) atau HOMO, harem, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll. Sedikit menyerempet untuk usia remaja lanjut. **KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH!**

SUASANA pagi itu amatlah indah dengan langit yang cerah dipenuhi suara cicit burung pipit. Sebelum terdengar suara gelak tawa menyeramkan dari sebuah _mansion_ mewah. Pemiliknya tidak lain adalah Keluarga Natsume. Di dalam istana—lebih tepatnya di bagian gazebo, terlihatlah dua remaja kakak beradik yang sedang bermain catur. Satu perempuan dan lainnya laki-laki. Namun yang terlihat, yang laki-laki justru lebih lemah dibanding yang perempuan. Entah karena dari faktor bahwa si Perempuan adalah figur seorang kakak, atau memang sang Adik mempunyai watak yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan calon istri yang baik—err, coret bagian terakhir, sehingga tidak sanggup melawan sang Kakak. Entahlah, hal itu hanya Tuhan dan penulis yang tahu—muehehehe.

"Ah! Mengapa aku selalu kalah, _Onee-san_!" sang Adik mengaum frustasi, seolah seperti bocah SD yang bekalnya dipalak oleh teman-teman.

"Menang ya menang!" ujar sang Kakak, dengan tawa bahagia. Suaranya menggelegar hingga burung pipit yang bertengger di pohon terbang ketakutan. Untungnya " _burung_ " milik sang Adik tidak ikut terbang.

"Ah, aku bosan kalau begini!" rengek sang Adik yang bernama Natsume Takashi.

Sang Kakak yang bernama Natsume Reiko berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu mengusap surai sang Adik yang sewarna padi yang menguning. Begitu lembut dan wangi—melebihi miliknya yang berwarna jingga pucat. Ah, Reiko begitu menyayangi adiknya. Karena selama ini hanya Reiko yang mengasuh Takashi. Ayah mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis, sementara sang Ibu telah meninggal saat melahirkan Takashi. Kalau mengingat hal itu, rasanya Reiko ingin menangis lagi.

"Jadi kali ini apa hukumanku? Aku tidak mau memakan paprika lagi lho." Ujar Takashi, meletakkan kepala di atas tumpukan tangan.

Reiko meletakkan telunjuk di dagu tanda sedang berpikir. Sepertinya tidak ada hukuman yang menarik untuk Takashi saat ini. Omong-omong, bila sedang bermain, Reiko dan Takashi memang selalu membuat sebuah perjanjian. Bahwa yang kalah harus mendapat hukuman dari yang menang. Dan sialnya, Takashi selalu kalah. Entah apa yang Reiko makan sehingga selama ini selalu beruntung.

— _ **Drrtdrrt**_

Mendadak terdengar suara panggilan dari ponsel Reiko. Saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar, air wajah Reiko berubah menjadi suram. Dengan malas, Reiko menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Ya Hinoe? Ada apa? Aku sedang bermain dengan Takashi."

Lalu suara perempuan di ujung sana menjawab lewat telepon, "Oh, maaf kalu begitu, Reiko sayang. Tapi aku harus menyampaikan ini karena penting. Kau harus datang hari ini juga ke Gedung LaLa. Biar bagaimanapun Kau tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak karena Kau sendiri yang menyetujui."

"Tapi 'kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak sengaja menandatangani tawaran itu! Aku yang saat itu sedang _jet lag_ tidak bisa berpikir apapun!"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Tapi kali ini pihak YOU Entertainment benar-benar marah karena Kau tidak datang saat _Technical Meeting_. Dan kini mereka meminta agar Kau datang sekarang juga karena syuting akan dimulai 3 jam lagi."

"Ah... _Onee-san_ akan pergi lagi. Hmm... Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak bosan, ya?" gumam Takashi, sembari membereskan alat-alat catur. Mereka memang orang kaya, namun sedari kecil, mereka telah diajarkan untuk mandiri, disiplin, dan patuh.

Melihat wajah imut Takashi, membuat sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak Reiko. Dengan suara yang semangat dan wajah yang ceria, Reiko lalu membalas percakapan Hinoe.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke sana! Tunggu, ya!" ucap Reiko, mengabaikan reaksi Hinoe yang heran di ujung sana. Reiko kemudian menatap Takashi dengan mata yang berapi-api, " _Ne_ , Takashi! Aku sudah memutuskan hukumanmu!"

.

.

.

Hari ini Gedung LaLa dipenuhi para kru yang sibuk berlalu lalang mempersiapkan prosesi syuting sebuah video klip dari _boyband_ yang sangat terkenal yaitu Exorcist. Kali ini adalah video klip ketujuh mereka setelah debut dan dibanjiri penggemar, terutama wanita. Tentu saja, dengan empat pria tampan, berbadan kekar, kaya raya, kharismatik, bersuara merdu, dan lincah dalam menari, pastinya para wanita akan jatuh hati.

Namun tidak dengan Reiko. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan empat babi yang menjijikan itu. Karena dalam jiwa Reiko yang bersedih dan kesepian, bangkitlah sebuah jiwa suci yang beraliran gelap. Ya, Reiko sudah memutuskannya. Bahwa ia lebih suka kalau keempat babi itu saling bermesraan satu sama lain atau meng- _gangbang_ laki-laki imut tidak berdaya ketimbang mengelilinginya bagai lalat. Walaupun begitu, pekerjaan Reiko sebagai seorang aktris nomor satu di Jepang mengharuskannya untuk bekerja menjadi model mereka dalam beberapa video klip.

Ah, Reiko tidak mau lagi dituntut untuk menjadi wanita operan lagi dalam video klip mereka. Apalagi setelah melihat kostum yang ditawarkan Hinoe melalui _e-mail_. _Ya ampun, kemeja putih longgar tanpa celana dan semacam gaun pesta berjumbai-jumbai seperti dulu?_ Sebenarnya kalau untuk memakai pakaian seperti itu Reiko sudah biasa, mengingat profesinya. Namun yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah bekerja sama dengan partner yang menyebalkan seperti para personel Exorcist. Mereka itu luarnya saja yang indah, tapi dalamnya tidak lebih layaknya bocah SD yang masih ditunggui ibu di sekolah. Pokoknya Reiko membencinya.

Dan karena tidak bisa menolak, inilah kenapa Reiko mengantar Takashi ke Gedung LaLa. Dengan mantel merah bata, syal rajutberwarna krem kiriman penggemar, sepatu boots musim dingin, masker, dan kacamata besar, Reiko beralibi sedang tidak enak badan dan memindahkan posisinya pada sang Adik. Sontak saja membuat semuanya kaget.

"T-tapi adikmu ini laki-laki 'kan? Kami membutuhkan model wanita!" tegas sang Sutradara.

Reiko tersenyum tenang, "Cobalah perhatikan wajah adik saya baik-baik! Dia bahkan lebih manis dari saya 'kan?"

Sang Sutradara dan produser pun lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka pada wajah Takashi. Sementara Takashi hanya pasrah karena ini merupakan janji yang harus ditepati—walau awalnya Takashi berkoar untuk menolak. Lalu ekspresi sang Sutradara dan produser pun berubah menjadi terkesima.

"Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, dia... Manis." Ucap sang Sutradara yang merupakan seorang wanita. Ia lalu tersenyum cerah, "Yosh! Tata rias! Urusi bagian ini! Aku yakin dia pasti bisa melejitkan video klip ini dengan pesonanya!" lalu perlahan terlukis sebuah senyum licik, "Dan mungkin bintang kita juga akan menyukainya."

Reiko melompat dan melesat cepat menuju sang Sutradara untuk merangkul akrab, "Sepertinya kita seirama, Mio- _cchi_!"

Sutradara bernama Mio itu lalu menoleh ke arah Reiko di sampingnya, "Tapi apakah dia nanti mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan? Kau tahu, tidak semua orang mengerti pola pikirku. Untuk itu aku menginginkanmu sebagai syarat menggarap video klip Exorcist."

"Aku berani jamin! Adikku itu pintar dan penurut." Ucap Reiko, sembari melihat sang Adik yang kini sedang dikerubungi para perias.

.

.

.

Ratusan massa yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa berbaris dengan antusias. Mereka membawa berbagai pernak-pernik seperti spanduk, poster, _speaker_ , kostum kembar, dan lain-lain. Mereka ke sini bukan untuk berdemo menurunkan harga BBM, tapi untuk menyambut secara langsung idola mereka dari dekat. Lalu sebuah mobil _limousine_ mewah berhenti tepat di depan akses masuk utama Gedung LaLa. Seorang pria tegap yang memakai _tuxedo_ dan tatanan yang rapi keluar dari pintu penumpang samping sopir. Ia berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu belakang. Dan begitu pintu digeser, massa menjerit histeris. Idola mereka yang sudah ditunggu selama tiga jam pun akhirnya muncul.

Yang pertama menapakkan kaki adalah sang Ketua yaitu Matoba Seiji. Pria tampan bersurai panjang yang memiliki ciri khas berupa penutup mata di kanan, kini memakai jas hitam rapi yang sangat elegan. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Lalu kedua adalah yang paling berandal namun seksi yaitu Madara. Ia mengenakan jaket macan tutul dengan bulu-bulu di bagian tudung yang tidak diresleting sehingga menampilkan kaos bergambar tengkorak warna-warni. Tidak lupa kalung emas, gelang duri, sepatu kets harga selangit, dan kacamata hitam. Surai peraknya yang panjang kusut, kini diikat tinggi kucir kuda. Turun dengan angkuh sembari mengunyah permen karet.

Yang ketiga, yang paling lunak yaitu Tanuma Kaname. Maksud lunak di sini adalah karena dialah yang paling baik hati, ramah, pengertian, lemah lembut, dan menjadi suami idaman. Kali ini ia memakai kemeja dan rompi tanpa jas. Dasi yang dikenakannya berwarna merah. Senyuman lembut ditebar, membuat para penggemar menjerit dan beberapa pingsan karena kehabisan darah dari hidung.

Dan terakhir yang keluar dari mobil adalah yang paling banyak memiliki penggemar. Satu yang paling menawan yaitu Natori Shuuichi. Begitu Natori keluar, para penggemar menjerit lebih histeris dan mimisan berjamaah. Kali ini Natori memakai jas dengan hiasan berupa emas di bagian kerah—membuatnya terkesan sangat menawan. Senyuman misteriusnya sudah terlukis sejak tadi.

Para keamanan bahkan sampai sukar untuk mengatur ketertiban. Hanya untuk membuka akses jalan bagi keempat artis pun harus berperang dulu. Dan saat jalan terbuka, keempat artis dihimbau untuk berlari untuk memasuki gedung.

" _Yare-yare_... Mereka itu menjijikan sekali. Aku benci para penggemar." Gerutu Madara, berjalan malas dengan kedua tangan yang bertaut di belakang kepala.

"Jangan begitu, Madara. Biar bagaimanapun, namamu bisa harum berkat mereka." Celetuk Matoba.

Madara mendengus angkuh seperti biasa. Kemudian ia bersuara lagi, "Lalu, hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hari ini kita akan syuting video klip bersama Natsume Reiko. Kau lupa?" ujar Natori.

"N-Natsume katamu? Ah, aku tidak suka! Dia itu wanita gila! Luarnya saja yang cantik, tapi hatinya berandal menjijikan!" cibir Madara.

"Tenanglah, Madara! Berkat Natsume, _single_ kita selalu lebih laris dibanding jika tidak menggunakan dia sebagai model kita." Ujar Tanuma.

"Tapi Kau benar juga." Kata Madara, "T-tapi aku tetap tidak suka! Dia itu membenci Exorcist! Dia membenci kita!"

"Mungkin dia membencimu, Madara." Ejek Natori.

"Oii! Bicara sekali lagi, kuhajar Kau!" ancam Madara yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari Natori.

Akhirnya keempat pemuda tampan itu tiba di ruangan yang dituju. Dalam ruangan tersebut bahkan sudah disulap menjadi sejenis kolam dengan air yang hanya mencapai semata kaki. Di sana juga terdapat banyak properti seperti tempat tidur yang ditaburi bunga mawar merah, dinding berlian, dan lain-lain. Kostum pun sudah terpajang dan siap pakai.

"Oii! Seiji! Apakah kita akan menari di atas genangan air itu?" tanya Madara.

Matoba tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang bukan, ikutlah dalam _technical meeting_. Kalau Kau nantinya jadi orang bodoh karena tidak tahu teknisnya, maka jangan salahkan aku." Ucapnya.

"Sial!" gerutu Madara.

Kemudian sang Sutradara pun menghampiri dan menjabat tangan para personel Exorcist.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" ujar sang Sutradra, "Oke. Sepertinya kita adakan _technical meeting_ lagi sekilas karena ada perubahan."

"Eh?" seru para personel Exorcist.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Matoba.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dalam proyek ini." Sahut Reiko, tiba-tiba sudah hadir di sebelah sang Sutradara. Membuat semuanya kaget.

"Kalau Kau tidak mau, bagaimana dengan kontraknya? Bukankah Kau sudah tanda tangan?" gusar Natori, tidak suka akan ketidakprofesionalan Reiko. Padahal yang ia—semua orang ketahui, Reiko adalah aktris yang super profesional dan hebat.

"Ah, tapi aku tidak membatalkan kontraknya. Aku membawa adikku untuk menjadi penggantiku." Ujar Reiko.

"Adik? Bukankah kita membutuhkan model perempuan dan bukannya laki-laki(1)?" tanya Tanuma.

"Tenang saja. Adik kesayanganku itu lebih manis daripada aku." Ucap Reiko, dengan senyum percaya diri.

Mendengar hal itu tentu para personel Exorcist menjadi keheranan.

(1)Kata "Adik" yang dimaksud di sini adalah laki-laki. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa kata "Adik Laki-laki" dalam bahasa Jepang adalah " _Outotou_ " dan dalam bahasa Inggris " _Brother_ ".

.

.

.

Prosesi syuting bagian Exorcist sendiri sudah selesai. Kali ini giliran bagian model. Bagian yang para personel Exorcist tunggu-tunggu. Mungkin jika yang menjadi model adalah Natsume Reiko, mereka akan mengabaikan ini. Tapi kali ini adalah adiknya, yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tentunya penasaran dengan rupa si Natsume.

Lalu sosok dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih datang dengan anggunnya. Semua mata sontak tertuju pada sosok itu. Bahkan wajah para personel Exorcist memanas karena terkesima. Terlihat sosok itu berjalan dengan malu-malu—dan itu justru membuatnya tambah menggemaskan. Gaun putih yang dikenakan mengembang dengan indah, menyapu lantai.

"Menikahlah denganku." Gumam para personel Exorcist, tanpa sadar.

Sementara Reiko hanya tertawa.

"Luar biasa! Takashi- _kun_ sungguh menawan!" puji sang Sutradara, "Kalau begitu, mari mulai!"

"M-mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Takashi, dengan wajah yang malu-malu. Sungguh ia tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang mengekspos bagian dadanya.

Lalu Takashi diarahkan untuk berdiri di genangan air yang sudah di sediakan. Ia berakting dengan baik sesuai dengan yang sutradara inginkan. Benar-benar memuaskan.

"Sungguh luar biasa." Gumam sang Sutradara, saat melihat bagaimana Takashi berakting.

"Benar 'kan? Adikku itu adalah ketua klub teater di sekolahnya dan juara pertama berturut-turut tingkat SMA." Ujar Reiko.

Sang Sutradara berjengit, "Pantas aku merasa tidak asing. Saat itu aku sendiri yang menjadi juri! Dan ternyata dunia ini sempit, ya."

Akhirnya bagian Takashi sendiri selesai. Kali ini bagian Takashi dan para personel Exorcist dalam satu sesi. Para personel Exorcist dengan semangat menghampiri Takashi. Sungguh mereka telah dibutakan oleh pesona Takashi.

"Halo! Namaku Matoba Seiji. Ketua Exorcist. Bolehkah kita mengobrol di belakang nanti?"

"Eh? B-baiklah."

"Oii Seiji! Kau sudah curi _start_ saja!" seru Madara. Ia lalu menunjukkan senyum nakalnya pada Takashi, "Aku Madara. Hanya akulah yang bisa melindungimu dengan kekuatanku, Takashi."

"Eh?" pekik Takashi, mulai merinding disko melihat keempat pria itu seperti hendak menerkamnya.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan, Madara?!" tegur Natori. Kemudian ia menatap Takashi dengan lembut, "Aku Natori Shuuichi. Mohon kerja samanya, ya."

Lalu Tanuma ikut menyahut, "Dan aku Tanuma. Tanuma Kaname."

Takashi menganggukkan kepala, "Natsume Takashi. Mohon kerja samanya."

"Yosh! Pengambilan PV My Venus kita mulai sekarang, ya!" seru sang Sutradara.

Kamera menyala dan semua berjalan sesuai apa yang tertata dalam proyek. Para personel Exorcist menari dengan lincah mengelilingi Takashi. Sebenarnya Takashi tidak nyaman dengan ini. Apalagi saat keempat pemuda itu menari meraba-raba tubuh Takashi dengan sensual. Dan ada sesi di mana masing-masing personel menyentuhnya. Seperti Matoba yang memeluk Takashi dari belakang dan mencium lehernya—sungguh Takashi sangat ketakutan dan menanggung malu karena bekas ciuman Matoba menimbulkan bercak merah di leher putih Takashi. Lalu pindah ke bagian Madara di mana ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Takashi dan mengangkat daguTakashi menggunakan jari telunjuk hingga bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Lalu Natori yang berlutut sembari mencium punggung tangan Takashi. Dan terakhir Tanuma mencium kening Takashi. Sungguh, rasanya Takashi ingin menerjunkan diri saja dari lantai puncak gedung ini.

Sesi pertama selesai. Kali ini para artis—termasuk Natsume berganti kostum. Namun yang Natsume enggankan, kostum kali ini lebih menyiksa. Natsume diperintah untuk mengenakan kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran dan tanpa celana—hanya disisakan celana dalam saja. Sehingga tereksposlah paha putih mulus semulus sabun batang milik Natsume. Melihat itu, para Exorcist berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mimisan dan menerjang Natsume di atas ranjang.

Natsumediperintah untuk berguling-guling seperti anak kucing di atas kasur yang sudah ditaburi bunga mawar merah. Belum lagi Natsume diharuskan berekspresi malu-malu dan merona. Sungguh, bahkan Madara sudah menyumbat lubang hidungnya dengan tisu lantaran cairan merah karat amis memuncrat dengan deras.

"Uh panas sekali, ya." Ucap Matoba, mengipas-ngipas diri menggunakan tapak tangan. Merasa tidak kuat melihat adegan itu. Walau ia sudah ribuan bahkan _bermain_ langsung dengan para wanita, hanya Takashi yang membuatnya kewalahan begini.

"A-aku izin ke toilet!" celetuk Tanuma. Sudah tidak tahan dengan sesuatu di bawah yang sudah bangun. Masa bodoh dengan kostum yang sudah melekat dengan rapi.

"Natsume! Akan kulamar Kau besok!" tegas Natori, disertai dengan efek ombak besar yang menghantam karang tanda ketegaran.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan melamarnya terlebih dulu!" sahut Matoba.

"Oii... Oii... Kalian! Seenaknya saja menjadikan Adikku piala bergilir!" seru Reiko. Namun sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati ini.

"Salahkan Adikmu yang sangat manis!" ujar Madara.

"Natsume- _san_ , aku Matoba Seiji akan serius melamar Natsume Takashi dan menjadikannya istriku! Tidak akan kulepaskan walau dia akan meminta talak." Ucap Matoba, yang justru masuk daftar hitam Reiko karena sumpahnya.

" _Baka_!" tanggap Reiko, mengejek, "Kau pikir Adikku anjing yang harus dirantai?"

Lalu Matoba justru tersenyum menyeramkan, "Mengikatnya dengan rantai? Ide bagus!" ujarnya. Ah, sungguh _seme_ sadis.

"Kau gagal jadi adik iparku." Ucap Reiko, datar.

— _ **JDERRR!**_

Rasanya ada petir besar yang menghantam di dalam dada Matoba. Gagal di tahap pertama mendapatkan seorang Natsume Takashi itu mengerikan. Walaupun begitu, dirinya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak mendapat restu dari kakak ipar bukankah akhir dari segalanya. Siapa tahu Takashi justru menerima.

Mendadak Takashi mendekat dengan kostumnya, "Reiko- _neesan_! Sepertinya syutingku sudah selesai. Dan misiku juga selesai."

"Oke, Sayang! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Reiko.

"Tunggu, Natsume- _san_! Mengapa kalian buru-buru? Tinggallah sebentar." Cegah Natori.

"Eh? Memangnya prosesi syutingnya belum selesai?" tanya Takashi.

"Bukan begitu tapi," ucapan Natori sengaja digantung seiring aksinya yaitu menggendong Takashi dengan gaya pengantin. Ia menatap Takashi dengan senyum menggodanya, "aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi boleh aku meminta surelmu?"

"Eh?" pekik Takashi.

— _ **Krikkkrikkkrikk**_

" _Aho_!" ejek Madara, dengan nada datar.

— _ **BUAGH!**_

Sebuah bogem mentah melayang dengan indah dari tangan Takashi dan mendarat di wajah tampan Natori.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kau maksudkan, Natori- _san_! Tapi itu menjijikan." Ujar Takashi.

"Kejamnya!" rengek Natori, sembari memegangi mahakarya Takashi di pipinya.

"Reiko- _neesan_! Ayo pulang!" ajak Takashi, dingin.

"Oke." Balas Reiko.

.

.

.

Namun sepertinya penderitaan Takashi tidak berakhir di situ. Keesokan harinya, keempat anggota Exorcistdatang ke rumah dengan maksud melamar. Langsung saja Takashi menendang mereka dengan jurus andalannya. Lebih parahnya lagi, setelah PV My Venus rilis, berbondong-bondong orang datang ke rumah dengan berbagai tujuan—anggota Exorcist tentunya juga turut hadir. Ada yang bermaksud untuk menawarkan Takashi bermain PV penyanyi lain, bermain drama, bermain film, dan bahkan tarik suara. Lalu ada klub penggemar dan parahnya ada juga yang berniat melamar. Untungnya Keluarga Natsume memiliki keamanan yang bagus sehingga Takashi tidak usah repot-repot mengurusi mereka.

"Haahh... _Neesan_ , Kau jahat sekali menjatuhkanku ke dalam dunia entertainment seperti ini." Rengek Takashi.

Dan Reiko hanya terkikik geli. Ah, hilang sudah kedamaian yang selalu dijunjung tinggi pada rumah ini.

SELESAI

Huwaahh halo, minna-san! Ya ampun sudah berapa lama diriku hibernasi? Ah, mungkin banyak juga yang tidak kenal, ya? Apalagi diriku baru berkontribusi dalam fandom Natsume Yuujincho tehee... yah anggap saja diriku author tua yang sudah karatan yang bekerja lagi dengan terseok-seok (?)

Dan untuk fanfik-fanfik yang masih menggantung, sebenarnya sedang diriku kerjakan disela-sela waktu. Karena diriku tidak rela meninggalkan kesan yang menyebalkan pada readers.

Oke, akhir kata silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan terima kasih!

1 Maret 2017

Mizuki Rae Shichi


End file.
